


Character Profile: Siegfried Alter

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Just a character profile I came up with for an alternate version of Siegfried. Anyone want a fic focusing on this guy and perhaps him meeting the real Siegfried? :D I might just write some fic bits featuring him... anyway, enjoy!





	Character Profile: Siegfried Alter

Siegfried Alter (Fafnir)

Appearance: Siegfried Alter is Siegfried’s body, inhabited by the dragon Fafnir. His appearance is similar to Siegfried’s 3rd Ascension in Fate Grand order, with wings and tail. The wings are non-functional, to Fafnir’s great annoyance. His eyes are very green and tend to glow in the dark and Siegfried Alter has fangs, extremely sharp ones. Other than that, he is physically identical to the normal Siegfried.

For a long time, Siegfried himself was sleeping inside Fafnir. Eventually, though, he began to separate and Fafnir spawned him as a separate entity. Usually he’s a tiny dragon companion to Fafnir but in the Rider class he becomes Fafnir’s mount. In his tiny form Siegfried is disarmingly cute, with a big head on a small body and very large green eyes. He also has a mouthful of fangs, as the unwary will find out. He can shift his size, ranging from a housecat to the size of a wolf. When they are summoned into the Rider class, though, Siegfried can take the form of a true dragon and Fafnir rides him.

History: Siegfried Alter, or Fafnir as he prefers to be called, is the product of an aberrant timeline. Siegfried and Fafnir both have no idea what exactly went wrong. Regin might know but he might not too, given that he ran away while Siegfried was killing Fafnir. Whatever the cause might be, instead of being outright slain Fafnir was able to take over Siegfried’s body. Doing so, however, severely damaged his mind. Fafnir woke confused, trapped in a human body and more dragon than human (or dwarven). He could remember none of his past beyond his name.

Curiously, being trapped in Siegfried’s body broke the curse of Andvari. Sensing that the golden horde had brought him nothing but misery, Fafnir used his dragon breath to destroy the entrance to it and seal it away. (it would eventually come to light again, but that was another story) Then Fafnir wandered off, looking for something to do.

For a while, Fafnir behaved like a beast. He took whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. In particular, he slew and ate cattle, sheep and goats. He killed anyone who bothered him and while Fafnir never actually raped anyone, his advances were lacking in subtlety, to say the least.

Eventually, though, a little voice in Fafnir’s head started to annoy him. It kept telling him he was stealing, he needed to actually talk to people, he needed to wear clothes… little things like that. The voice kept getting louder and stronger so finally Fafnir tried to force it out and was surprised when he spawned a little wyvern. It turned out that voice was the real Siegfried and forcing him out of Fafnir’s body had given him a somewhat independent existence, although tied to Fafnir.

It was Siegfried who explained Fafnir’s own history to him and what had led them to this, although he couldn’t explain exactly how they had merged. Somewhat glad to have a companion, even an annoying little dragonling, Fafnir listened to Siegfried’s guidance. Plenty of times, of course, Fafnir ignored Siegfried. On the whole, though, Siegfried succeeded in convincing Fafnir to at least try to be human.

Despite Fafnir’s fundamentally evil nature, he soon became the hero of his story. Fafnir made a name for himself slaying a terrible, mystical wolf pack that had been terrorizing the villagers. Not for any good reason – he did it because they wouldn’t stop howling and it was annoying – but that didn’t seem to matter. Soon people started coming to Fafnir with their problems. Fafnir never once helped without recompense – he didn’t see the point – but as a dragon, Fafnir had no sense of value. To Fafnir, a nice ham was as worthwhile as a gold coin. So often, Fafnir’s quests and heroics seemed more noble than they were. Siegfried was actually a bit torn about it and sometimes prevented Fafnir from being grossly cheated, while still encouraging the overall behavior.

Fafnir didn’t value nobility or rank so as his fame grew, he ignored the recognition he was receiving from Kings and Queens. When a messenger happened to find him, he would simply say that he’d come by if he ever found the time.

What Fafnir did value, and always found time to visit, was one particular inn. The first time he went there the innkeeper, a woman with a fiery temper, broke a plate over his head and kicked him out for starting a brawl. She told him he could sleep in the barn if he was going to behave like an animal. Fafnir could have just burnt the inn down but she amused him so he went to sleep in the barn instead. The next morning the innkeeper had cooled off a bit so she fed Fafnir a good meal before sending him on his way.

Fafnir found her attractive and interesting – not many women could stand up to him like that – so he kept coming back. With Siegfried’s advice he began bringing courting gifts. It took several years before she warmed up to the idea but he finally earned her hand. They were married and eventually had two children, a boy and a girl. Fafnir would typically spend the winter with them and then, when the snow melted, go adventuring again. Every fall he would come home with all the money he’d earned. (often quite a lot)

Fafnir’s death was unexpected. A costal town was being terrorized by a sea serpent and Fafnir took the job of killing it, confident in his success. And he did succeed but in its’ death throes the serpent took Fafnir under the water and pinned him to the bottom of the bay. His dragon hide was useless and while he tried to use his breath to sear away the serpent, it didn’t work well underwater. Siegfried and the townsfolk tried frantically to free him and if they’d had ten minutes they would have managed it. Unfortunately, that was far too long and Fafnir drowned before anyone could save him.

When summoned as a Servant, Fafnir remembers that very clearly. He can swim but dislikes water and is terrified of drowning.

Personality:

Siegfried Alter is a degraded version of Fafnir. The real Fafnir, the one who became a dragon, was a civilized dwarf. He had perfectly fine manners and knew about wearing clothing. After the merge, though, his mind was left severely damaged and he reverted to draconic instincts.

In general, if Fafnir can’t fight it, fuck it or eat it, he’s lost interest. He doesn’t do rape but that’s only because he finds screams off-putting. The only reason he stopped stealing was because Siegfried said he shouldn’t and after a while, Fafnir found it was more pleasant to actually talk to people, as opposed to being driven off with pitchforks.

Despite all that, Fafnir is a rather pleasant person to be around. He isn’t the centre of the party but he’s reasonably outgoing, enjoying interacting with others. Fafnir loves drinking and getting drunk. Fortunately, drinking makes him happy and if he happens to start a fight, he’ll treat it as play and have fun tossing people around, usually with minimal damage. (given that he could easily kill them)

Fafnir has no respect for authority and trying to intimidate him is a lost cause. He’s the alpha dragon and he knows it. It’s probably just as well he never went to the Royal court because he would have grossly offended everyone. Siegfried knew that and actively steered him away.

Fafnir and Siegfried make a very cute pair. Siegfried is constantly reminding Fafnir to do basic human things like put on his pants. Fafnir will tease Siegfried with outrageous suggestions and Siegfried knows he’s teasing, yet, he has to take it seriously because if called out half the time Fafnir will do it. Sometimes, Siegfried gets a bit depressed about being trapped in the body of a dragon. When that happens, Fafnir cheers him up with scratches. (which feel really good) Fafnir is useless for bargaining so Siegfried handles that. If a merchant isn’t willing to bargain with a little dragon, Fafnir will simply leave and take his money with him.

In terms of a Master-Servant relationship, Fafnir requires a deft touch. Trying to browbeat or intimidate Fafnir is useless and will result in a rebellious Servant doing whatever the hell he wants. Yet at the same time, a Master must show they won’t take his crap or again, Fafnir will run around doing whatever he wants. A combination of firmness and reason is the best approach. For an attractive woman, however, controlling Fafnir is easier. (he really likes women) It probably wouldn’t be mutual, but Fafnir would have liked Rin.

One important point is that Fafnir is a creature of habits. If summoned as a Servant, he’ll expect to be fed and given a den (room). And the food had better be good. If a Master is foolish enough to deny him those things, he’ll soon have a very sullen dragon on his hands.

In terms of alignment, Fafnir is Chaotic Evil but with tendencies towards Chaotic Good.

Possible classes: Rider and Saber.

Rider is actually Siegfried Alter’s stronger class. As a Rider, his breath attacks are A+ rank noble phantasms and Siegfried himself, as a mount, is an EX ranked noble phantasm. As Saber, Fafnir’s magical resistance is higher but his breath attacks are downgraded to B rank and Siegfried cannot be used as a mount.

Weapons:

Siegfried Alter employs Balmung in a manner identical to the real Siegfried.

Skills and Noble Phantasms:

Balmung: With Fafnir, Balmung has a bit of an identity crisis. Because he’s a fundamentally evil person, it usually displays demonic traits. However, Fafnir often does good things and sometimes his heart is very pure. When that happens, the sword can sometimes switch over to holy attributes. Siegfried thinks that if Fafnir had survived to old age, he might have learned to be a better person and the sword would have changed to reflect that. Aside from this peculiarity, though, Balmung functions as usual.

Dragon Hide: After the merging, dragon skin was granted to the human body Fafnir inhabits. It has no weakness, unlike the original Siegfried. As Saber this is an A+ damage reducer, taking down all damage by roughly sixty percent. Not quite as good as Karna’s armor, but close. As Rider it is weaker, a damage reducer of only forty percent. He is still quite difficult to injure.

Breath of Corruption: A corrosive mist of poisonous gas, Siegfried Alter’s breath is fearsome. As Rider this is an A+ ranked noble phantasm capable of blighting the earth – part of Fafnir’s myth – and killing Masters on contact. Servants can survive but won’t be happy. As Saber, this is downgraded to B rank and many Servants will be able to ignore it, although they will take damage. Masters can possibly protect themselves from it, if they know appropriate spells.

Breath of Fire: Siegfried Alter can also breath a titanic burst of fire, similar to mana burst. As Rider it is A+ rank and extremely dangerous. As Saber it is downgraded to B but still powerful.

Siegfried: In the Rider class, Siegfried can transform into a small dragon, suitable to be ridden by Fafnir. When that is done, he can employ a massive fire breath which is an anti-army noble phantasm and EX rank. It is meant to sear the entire countryside.


End file.
